1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a gas separation apparatus and more specifically to an apparatus for removing moistened particles from a transient gas stream to obtain a supply of clean gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous attempts to clean dust or dirt laden air have employed cyclone separators, filter separators, and electrostatic precipitation type apparatuses. Cyclone separators are typically somewhat inefficient and require considerable recycling of the gas being treated to obtain any degree of efficiency in removing particulate contaminants. The same general inefficiencies are experienced with filter separators, coupled with the attendant requirement of changing or reconditioning the filter media. Electrostatic precipitator type separators, while considerably efficient in removing particulate contaminants from a transient gas stream, are large in size and require considerable quantities of electrical energy to perform properly.